There's Always A Second
by LeahEvans
Summary: The gang (Tommy, Merton, Lori) is back in this adventure, with new characters. Will love unwravel? Will this teams' determination lose them their lives? (Part one of many.. I hope)
1. Default Chapter

"There's Always A Second"  
All of the men came running off the football field from yet another victory against Pleasantville Catholic High, Tommy Dawkins among them, in the midst of hoots and cheers as he had made, once again, the winning touchdown. Caught between Tim and Travis he was once again in the middle of a sweaty guys sandwich, something which he had become accustomed to, especially with all the wins the team had been having. Not that Tommy was surprised, he did have a little more speed and power on his side for reasons only known to his two best friends Merton J. Dingle and Lori Baxter, who were coincidentally on the sidelines cheering their heads off.  
  
"YEAH TOMMY! WAY TO GO INTO THE END ZONE! SHOVE THEM OUT OF THE WAY!" Lori Baxter cheered, raised onto her feet, her hands clapping together.  
  
Merton however was much more subtle about his approval, if he even knew what he was approving of. He had a black, leather bound book opened over his black spiked head, squinting a bit from the ruckus of the stands, meanwhile trying desperately to fit in.  
  
"Yay Tommy!" He cheered softly, nearly a squeak, from underneath the book covers. "Way to go into the 'not the beginning zone'. Way to end it... just like the zone says..."  
  
Lori turned away from the field as the boys had walked back towards the high school locker room to get changed, and the crowd began to disperse. Her eyes focusing on Merton under his book cover with a sense of slight amusement on them. Gently bending down she lifted the book off of Merton's head, shutting it with a soft snap, causing Merton to smile sheepishly in return.  
  
"Merton, it's only a game. You're supposed to get a bit rowdy," Lori critiqued, shaking her head as she bent down and picked up her knapsack.  
  
"Wild, maybe... but not to the point of threatening to rip some guy you've never mets' head off!" Merton retaliated, picking up his own black; coffin shaped back pack and slinging it over his shoulder.  
  
Lori laughed softly, shaking her short haired blonde head, closing her eyes as she took this in as a joke. "Merton," She spoke somewhat sarcastically, yet gentle. "It's a figure of speech..."  
  
"Well, I wouldn't go making a figure of speech to them," Merton frowned as he rose to his feet, snatching the book out of Lori's hand and blowing on it to get any trace of germs off. "Besides, he has god on his side," Merton added as he slowly stepped down each silver, metal bleacher, taking his time not to trip over his black pants adorned with a silver chain and little crosses.  
  
Lori smiled at Merton's last snip at her and began to bound down each bleacher with the metal sound upon her impact, having always been the adventurous girl. Soon passing by Merton and without meaning to, caused him to fall backwards with one last pitiful cry.  
  
But it was too late for assistance, his rear was now stuck between two individual bleachers, which happened all too often, his coffin shaped knapsack only making it all the more difficult to become free. Lori however didn't seem to realize and had already called out "I'm going to meet up with Tommy!' and was gone, leaving poor Merton struggling to get out as two much cooler males, no doubt members of the baseball team, Yankees caps turned backwards for "the full affect", passed by with rude comments.  
  
"What's this Dingle? Decorating for homecoming?" Teased one of the males with blonde hair Merton longed to have, especially when he ran his hands through it and a flock of females rushed to his side and to witness the scene.  
  
"Just having a little bit of trouble..." Merton forced out, flashing yet another sheepish smile, squirming about but at the same time, trying not to make it so obvious that he was having trouble.  
  
"You'd think you'd be acquainted right now with the floor, as you visit it so often," Announced the other male, reaching forward with muscle toned arms that Merton also longed to have, noogying Merton's black spiked hair, causing Merton to squirm even more like a helpless puppy that didn't want to be held anymore, only to hear the sounds of echoing laughter as the group left him there.  
  
Now Merton was left alone in his predicament. Stuck between the two bleachers and his taste for clothing accessories were not assisting him in any way. Letting out a yell of frustration he began to squirm about the metal bleachers again, the clanging of metal echoing the empty field, as he struggled to free himself. His body connecting with the metal and inflicting themselves with pain Merton didn't even realize, and even if he did they would mask out the other pains that plagued him. They had left him alone... alone...  
  
"Excuse me..." Interrupted a female, slightly younger voice from behind him, causing Merton to freeze, his knees bent up to his chin by force of the bleachers, his always pale face actually turning into a shade of red.  
  
"Mm?" Merton's voice came out a bit high pitched, more so than usual, trying his best to turn his head towards the voice in the tight spot it was in.  
  
First his eyes fell upon a foot, a white adidas sneaker with three red stripes on the side, laces looped. 'Very fine job', Merton noted as all he could do was watch. Slowly tilting his head upward he saw blue jeans, not too tight like the things many other girls wore, it had to be a girl though, and no boy spoke like that, except maybe himself. His eyes continued their journey upward, up a bit of a bump to see a white t-shirt, also with the adidas logo in black letters with a red check under it. And upon the face, a fair face with somewhat pink tinted cheeks, as if she didn't tan easily, maybe a bit Native American (only Merton would know that). And short brown hair, down to her chin, brown and shining in the sun, with blonde streaks to accompany it. No emotion on her face, Merton got the feeling he was being looked over, closely studied, like a white rat in a science lab. He shut his eyes tightly and prepared for it.  
  
"You're on my physics paper," was all she said, soon reaching down and taking Merton's wrist in her own palm, and pulling him upright, freeing him from his 'prison'.  
  
Merton let out a few gasps for breath, trying to regain what little composure he had in himself, catching his coffin knapsack as it was thrown to him by the girl, over her shoulder. Letting out a breath from the impact he frowned, she threw too hard, and she wasn't even looking. Her attention was elsewhere, focused on the metal bleachers as she dug out the papers and books, shoving them into her duffle bag, which Merton guessed she had once had over her shoulder.  
  
"Thanks," Merton spoke softly, though his head was tilting at the girl as she straightened, books in hand.  
  
"No problemo," she responded with a simple shrug, tucking her books under her arm with half a smile.  
  
Merton's eyes wandered to the girl's armful of books, reading the titles, titles of a books he owned and used. AP Physics, AP Bio, Calculus, AP English, The Dark Arts... Whoah... Dark Arts? Merton's eyes widened and focused on the black bound book with the big red font that appeared to be dropping blood on the cover.  
  
"I didn't know the library had that," Merton frowned, his pale hand beginning to reach for the book at which the girl retracted.  
  
"They don't, it's mine..." she responded, pulling the book close to her chest, surveying the damage from Merton's earlier contact. Feeling Merton's eyes upon her she slowly lifted her head, her eyes meeting with Merton's and slowly a half smirk emerged. "It's reading material, and actually very interesting..." She began walking down the metal bleachers step by step with ease, speaking over her shoulder as she flipped through the book's browning pages. "Did you know some people see the sandman as an evil doer, stealing your dreams and manipulating you so he could be the supreme ruler of all?"  
  
Merton pulled his coffin bag tightly over his shoulder, following her down the bleachers, soon by her side with an eager smile. "Know it! I've lived it!" The girl stopped on the bottom bleacher and stared at him for a moment with a slightly raised brow. Merton, realizing his mistake let another smile grace his face nervously and started over. "I meant... know it... I've known it!.. Cause you told me!" He smiled somewhat nervously, the paleness returning to his cheeks as he tried his best to make it seem like nothing had happened.  
  
The girl half smiled as she tucked her books back into her duffle bag, looking back to the nervous Merton. "I'm Danielle... Danielle Wyle..." she introduced in the silence, her hand outstretched in the air for Merton to take.  
  
"Merton J Dingle. President of the Gothic Fantasy Guild, we no longer support poetry readings," Merton announced, taking Danielle's hand in his, shaking it his grin returning. 


	2. Chapter 2

Tommy slowly slid on his white shirt over his newly showered and dried body. All alone in the locker room he didn't feel at all different, in fact he liked to be the last one out of there, also for the fact he was one of the few that actually showered after a game (imagine a wet dog smell only worse). He also didn't mind his "alone time", it gave him time to think of things that many people could never imagine a jock like himself thinking of.  
  
Opening up his metal top half of the locker he swung it open, leaning his head inside to the cool darkness that it provided. It was his only sanctuary where he couldn't be judged, even by Lori and Merton he risked it all. What if some day, one of them told someone, even if by an accident or a split second occasion, where it just slipped? What if the town found out, and not having any knowledge of what he had done for them, came after him? He was Thomas Dawkins, the senior football star destined to hit it big in football stardom, son of the mayor and his charming wife. He was the town's hope, the town's dream, but at the same time, without realizing it, they though of him as their enemy... their danger...  
  
But unknown to them all, he was their hero, their savior. And every time he put his neck out on the line, only two people would ever know the true story. The only two people he had once trusted with his secret, but every day found himself wondering if it was a mistake letting them know, putting them in danger like that. Then again, Merton was a tremendous help, always at Tommy's door dressed up in some elaborate costume, eagerly grinning with a stake in one hand, and a manual on how to use it in the other. Tommy chuckled at this thought of his best friend, his true best friend (along with Lori), Merton never gave up on him, and Tommy couldn't give up on himself either.  
  
"What's so funny?" Questioned a somewhat amused voice from behind the locker door, causing Tommy to jerk his head upright from his thoughts and slam the door shut, it catching his hand between the metal.  
  
He let out a roar of pain and stumbled backwards from the locker as fur began to sprout from his body. He could feel his eyes glaze over with the yellow coloration, the animal like pupil and cornea. His claws sprouting from the tips of his fingers which had once been able to catch a football and lead his team to victory with such ease and stamina. And, almost instinctively, he let out a wolf-like howl, hunching over a bit in pain as his paws clasped around each other, trying to numb out the pain the locker door had caused. But at the same time, trying to hide his face from whomever had come inside, never raising it, in a one last pathetic attempt at keeping his secret.  
  
"Tommy are you all right?" Gasped Lori as she rushed over to him, leaning over a bit as her hand reached towards his paws, gently guiding him to the metal bench that lined out the center of the locker room between the two rows of lockers.  
  
"God Lori!" Tommy cringed as he leaned forward applying pressure to his paw, hissing through his now canine like teeth, preventing a whimper from coming through. "Yeah, I think so... you just caught me off guard..."  
  
"It's what I do best," Lori said gently, and Tommy could tell without even looking at her that she was smiling at his state.  
  
"What's so funny?" He questioned her in a muffled tone, still nursing to his paw, as the stinging pain was beginning to reside.  
  
"Oh nothing," Lori responded in a bit of a sing-songy tone, taking Tommy's hair paw in her own cupped hand, gently petting it with the tips of her fingers. "You have to be more careful Tommy," she cautioned him, her smile faded now, as if reality had just sunken in with her of the seriousness the situation could of held. "What if it wasn't me that had startled you? Your secret could have been found out."  
  
"I know, I know," Tommy sighed with a sense that he had heard this speech a million times, as he pulled his paw away from Lori's soothing touch, placing his own paw on top of it, the black nails gently stroking it as he studied it.  
  
"I'm serious Tommy," Lori continued, her concerned eyes narrowing on Tommy, though he wouldn't even look to her, almost as if he was embarrassed. "If someone found out, you could get into serious trouble..."  
  
"I'm working on it all right?!" Tommy blurted out with a tone of annoyance that had been building up. As Lori silenced, retracted, and looked down to her lap, Tommy realized his error and spoke again in a somewhat weary tone. "I'm really trying Lori... just this whole 'wolfing out' thing has been on the fritz lately. I thought I had it under control, and I just don't. I can't figure out why and it's annoying the heck out of me...I feel like I've eaten way too much chicken, when really I haven't had a thing to eat all day! I don't know what's going on... Merton's been giving me this pill to keep my transformations down, it worked for a while but now... nothing..."  
  
"Your body's becoming immune to it..." Lori finished the sentence for him with a gentle frown, Tommy nodded in agreement. "Maybe Merton can get you more stuff Tommy... something to help you out... more pills..." she continued, rising to her feet, looking to him with a softened glance.  
  
"I shouldn't have to take them. I just wish I was able to control it, this wolfing out..." Tommy sighed frustrated; he could feel his nails dig into his paws.  
  
"But you know..." Lori spoke in the same sing songy tone, her hand moving to Tommy's now hair chin and pushing it up lightly, forcing him to look at her, her voice now in a seductive whisper, a devilish smirk accompanying it. "When you wolf out... it really turns me on..." she smirked as Tommy looked up with slightly widened eyes, and she leaned forward, her lips meeting with his.  
  
The kiss was a soft one, a gentle one, yet somewhat passionate as it was somewhat forbidden in the boy's locker room, and if someone were to walk in with Lori Baxter kissing a werewolf... Her hand gently cupped Tommy's cheek and brought him in further to the kiss, breaking it a few times for a breath, with the soft smack of lips announcing the final departure of the two ends.  
  
"Then, I guess I'll be sure to hurt myself and wolf out more often... much..." Tommy spoke in a low tone, a tired smirk on his own lips.  
  
"Tommy, you look tired, and sick. You should rest," Lori spoke softly out of concern once again, her lips wet from the soft kiss her and Tommy had shared.  
  
Tommy hunched over a bit more, running his paws through his hair with a bit of a tired sigh, either physically or just from the tiredness of the same conversation over and over again.  
  
"When's the last time you've rested?" He heard Lori's voice question once more.  
  
"Ever... or recently?" Tommy responded somewhat worn and with a hint of sarcasm, as the hair began to disappear and shrink back into his skin, his eyes returning to their normal color, his claws returning back to the bases of his fingers.  
  
Lori reached out with a soft sigh and a roll of her eyes, taking Tommy's now normal hand in her own, helping him to his feet, his eyes lowered the entire time. Gently she guided him towards the door, taking his backpack on the way out and slinging it over her own shoulder, managing to balance it quite well. Pushing the door open with her elbow the couple walked outside and towards the nearly empty parking lot.  
  
Nearly empty being the fact that all was left was Tommy's father's car, an old brown sedan, which he had borrowed in order to get to the game. But there was another site to be seen as well, for parked a mere ten feet away from Tommy's vehicle was Merton's black hearse, and on the hood sat (a rule that if broken would be punishable by death and whining) Danielle, her jean legs along with the adidas sneakers dangling. And beside her, in his red and black shirt along with black pants sat Merton, his legs dangling as well, a wooden stake in his lap he seemed very much engaged in whatever type of conversation they were having. His arms outstretched, one containing the wooden stake, the other empty, his eyes widened as he seemed to be getting to the best part.  
  
Tommy lifted his head just in time to spot this, and froze in his tracks; he had to shake his head in order to make sure his mind wasn't playing any tricks on him. Lori did likewise at Tommy's side, her arm around his waist; a somewhat surprised frown also adorned her own face, showing the same sort of disbelief Tommy was. This was a site that was much more surprising than any vampire, werewolf, or evil tooth fairy.  
  
Forcing himself to gulp Tommy slowly shifted his gaze to Lori, his brown eyes showing unknowingness of this situation, perhaps he had become knocked out in the locker room. That HAD to be it. But Lori squeezed him close, and feeling the touch Tommy knew this was no dream or twilight zone. Taking one last forcible breath unsure if he should advance, and also guided by Lori, he made his way towards the two on the hood of the hearse, and as he became closer he could hear the two voices.  
  
"So you're saying you've actually seen a vampire?" Danielle asked, with widened eyes, her palms on her jean legs as she leaned forward.  
  
"Of course... that happens all the time around here," Merton announced in his 'trying to be cool' voice with a careless shrug, causing Tommy's eyes to widen.  
  
From under Tommy's arm which was located around Lori's waist he could feel her body stiffen with the same sort of tension he was feeling at that moment. Both of them began to pick up their footsteps, hurrying across the pavement towards the scene, worried Merton might spill everything to this girl whom they didn't even know the name of. Naturally, Merton didn't see the two of them rushing across but Tommy swore he could see Danielle lift her head, and her eyes flickered when it spotted the two of them running across, then quickly lower it back to Merton again, masking a smile.  
  
"So you're saying to kill a vampire is just as easy as that?" She spoke in a somewhat hurried tone, trying to get the words out before Lori and Tommy reached them.  
  
"Yeah, one of these right through the heart and the vampire is dust!" He could hear Merton's excited voice announce to Danielle, while demonstrating with a clumsy thrust of his arm causing the stake to go flying across the parking lot.  
  
The wooden stake connected with the black pavement giving off a wooden clicking sound as it rolled across the hardened ground. Rolling straight ahead at a slowing rate it bumped into Tommy's sneaker, at which Tommy didn't move his foot, but stopped running towards the two. Lori doubled his action and frowned, staring ahead at Merton and Danielle as well.  
  
Not turning to face where the stake had went, for he was too embarrassed, Merton smiled somewhat sheepishly, his pale cheeks taking on some color as his embarrassed eyes looked to Danielle. "I guess I have to work on my vampire slaying tactics..."  
  
Giving off a somewhat 'forced' smile Danielle's hand gently took Merton's in order to keep him from getting off the hearse, and as she held him back she slowly slid off the hood and walked towards the stake at Tommy's feet, though pretending she didn't see him there. When she kneeled down to pick up the stake, obviously a performance of some sort, her eyes met with Tommy's sneaker and slowly looked up. Her eyes meeting with his frowning face she smiled, once again suspiciously acting towards Tommy.  
  
"Oh, hullo," she responded while on one knee, the stake in her right hand.  
  
"Hey..." Was all Tommy could say in return, his voice a bit flat sounding, his fingers grasping at the material covering Lori's waist.  
  
As Tommy gave a word of greeting, Lori remained miraculously silent at his side, a careful gaze on this girl, for some odd reason neither could explain. Maybe it was the fact she seemed a bit "jockish" and she was hanging around Merton. They hated to think in this way, but it was the awful truth. Danielle slowly rose to her feet, with a kind smile and turned around throwing the stake to Merton who fumbled for a few moments before catching it.  
  
"Hi guys!" Merton called out as he fumbled with the stake from the hood of the hearse. He then slid off the hood and shoved it into the rolled down hearse window, causing it to go to the backseat, he then took a jog to Tommy and Lori's side.  
  
"Danielle Wyle," Danielle introduced with a kind smile as she offered her hand out towards Tommy.  
  
Tommy looked to the offered hand suspiciously, it looked somewhat small for a girl of her age, however once he took it, the grasp seemed strong enough to crush his hand.  
  
"I've seen you on the field before, the last couple of days," Tommy spoke through gritted teeth produced from how hard the grip actually was, though he managed to hide it well. "You're on the soccer team..."  
  
"I'd like to pretend I am," she smiled a bit with a shrug, finally releasing Tommy's hand. "Nah, I'd like to be goalie really. You take a lot of hits, and I think I'm ready for it... I prefer drama any day."  
  
"You like hits?" Lori questioned somewhat suddenly, leaning forward a bit to see the girl nod in response. SHE was the one that was supposed to be the tomboy of the school, not this pint sized girl!  
  
"She's a transfer here at Pleasantville, she wants to join the gothic fantasy guild..." Merton added excitedly, rubbing his pale palms together.  
  
"Really?" Lori questioned with yet another low tone, her eyes now never leaving the girl who stood before her.  
  
Merton responded before Danielle had the chance. "Yeah, you should see her thesis on the misunderstandings of werewolves... it's great!"  
  
Tommy's posture straightened a bit and Lori jabbed Merton with her elbow as Merton recoiled with a whimper. Danielle's eyes widened a bit, and frowning softly she took a step back, shyly... almost too shy.  
  
"I better get going home..." Was all she said, picking up her duffle bag off the black pavement and hurriedly walking away from the group.  
  
"WAIT!" Merton cried out, pulling away from Tommy and Lori. "I can give you a ride!" He added in a somewhat pleading tone.  
  
"No thanks Merton... I can handle walking... But thanks though..." Danielle said with a half smirk on her face and turned around the bend and was gone.  
  
Merton's shoulders slumped, and he just stood in place, his head lowered. Tommy couldn't help but feel guilty. Why had he been this apprehensive about a girl? A girl whom he just met? And what about Lori? What was this feeling he had, this bad feeling... was it just jealousy? As Tommy reached the pinnacle of his thoughts Merton turned around and began to walk back to his hearse, pulling out the silver keys from his pocket with the Darth Vader key chain. Tommy felt Lori lean forward from his touch.  
  
"Same time at the factory Merton? I hear we have vampires!" She called out with a hopeful smile.  
  
Merton shrugged as he swung open the door, slid inside, started the hearse with a few pitiful coughs from the engine, and left. Leaving Tommy and Lori alone in the parking lot. It didn't help the matter that Merton was Tommy and Lori's ride. 


End file.
